


Undeniable Pleasure

by kyoselflove



Category: Jupiter (Band), Kamijo (Musician) - Fandom, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Language, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Shibari, Smut, Suspension, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teru waits for his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I feel like this is complete shit, enjoy it anyways xP

Waiting patiently in the candle lit room; Teru could feel the stiffness of the bench underneath him. Sitting with his back straight, hands on his knees, staring straight ahead, he remained in position. The door opened, his master walking through, head held high.

“Teru.” Kamijo’s voice sounded deeply off the wooden walls.

“Yes, master?” He voiced out, without looking at the man before him.

The man didn’t say anything more, walking over to Teru, standing before him. “Stand up and strip.” Kamijo commanded, stepping back far enough to give him room to do so.

Standing up, he felt relief fill in his cracking bones. Doing as he was told, he unbuttoned his blouse, letting it fall off his shoulders to the floor. Slipping his small shorts slowly off the small rump of his ass, down his bare legs and then stepped out of them. 

Completely naked, with the cool air in the room, Teru could feel his nipples hardening, the feeling exciting him further. Kamijo ran his hands over the pale skin of his chest, feeling the softness underneath his fingertips. Until he felt the scrape of his master’s metal nail, causing him to flinch involuntary. 

With a push, Teru fell back against the piano. Kamijo lifted his finger, the metallic nail gleaming in the candlelight, indicating him to sit on the wooden instrument. Teru did what he was told, easing himself on top of the cold surface of the piano. 

Stepping away from him, Kamijo retreated to the back of the room, only then did Teru notice the hooks protruding from the walls and ceiling, loose rope hanging from them. A sudden thrill shivered down his spine as he waited for what was to come. When his master returned to him, finished with securing rope into the hooks, Teru felt the rough fibers on his thigh.

Kamijo tapped his leg, another long scrap down his the flesh of his thigh making him whimper, and obediently he spread his legs. Red rope fastened around each of his thighs, connecting to the walls, they effectively kept his legs spread wide. Teru moaned quietly at the contact of coarse confines across his skin.

The crimson rope from his thighs crossed up and around his stomach, Teru automatically bent his hands behind him, elbows resting on his sides. Kamijo continued to knot the rope, his hands seized in the confines, no longer being able to move. Finally done, Teru sat on the piano, legs spread as far as they could go and arms tied against his back. The restraints held him so tightly, each breath he could feel the pressure of the ropes pushing down on his chest.

Kamijo pulled on the ropes connecting to the walls, Teru felt his ass lifting slightly off the piano, angling his body and suspended a few centimeters. Teru shuddered; he couldn’t wait until his master had his way with him.

Bringing out what appeared to be a small tube, but Teru knew better, Kamijo lathered the toy in lubricant. Nails digging into one thigh, Kamijo used his other hand to place the toy at Teru’s awaiting entrance. As he buried it inside of him, Teru tried to push back but the bindings kept him still.

Leaning between Teru’s legs, Kamijo licked the head of Teru’s cock, still guiding the toy slowly inside. Letting out a moan, Teru could do nothing but enjoy the delightful torture taking place. Kamijo pushed the sex toy in further, his hole clenching around it, wanting more. Teru looked down, trying to keep his eyes open as his master sucked the top of his cock with such determination. 

Vibrations filled his ass when Kamijo turned the toy on, still sucking on his cock, Teru didn’t know how much more he could take. But he knew he couldn’t cum until his master told him too.

Teru felt a sense of humiliation wash over him, baring all of himself, succumbing to the man before him, he relished every moment of it, never wanting it to end.

Kamijo brushed away his curling blonde locks, removing himself off Teru’s cock, bringing his face closer to Teru’s own. Again nails dug into the pale flesh of his thigh, biting back a whimper. “Louder.” The vibrator was thrusting in and out now at fast speed. Separating his lips, Teru let out a moan that echoed off the walls of the small room. His hard cock was already dripping at the tip, rubbing against his abs. Sharp nails dragged down his thigh to his ass, squeezing it; Teru thought for sure there would be marks remaining. 

Just as he felt the intense heat of release building up in his lower stomach, Kamijo removed the toy from his body, he held back a cry out at the loss. Giving him an evil smirk, Kamijo put the sex toy aside, next in his hand was a ring, cock ring to be exact. Teru could feel the pleasure still lingering in his body as Kamijo placed the ring down his cock, all the way down to the base. Letting out a gasp when Kamijo decided to prolong his torture, giving his erection a few lazy strokes that would have easily sent him over the edge, only now he was to suffer with the feeling of being unsatisfied in that aspect.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face as Kamijo continued to pump his cock while looking into his eyes, Teru’s body slightly swaying. Teru saw that his master was just as hard, the beautiful shape of his cock pressing against the fabric of his tight pants. Imagining that very cock pushing its way inside him didn’t help him at all. He let out a whine, the cock ring denying him of his long overdue orgasm.

“Beg.”

Sucking in his stomach, Teru’s bindings tightening around him, he cringed at the pain rising in his cock. “Please.”

Kamijo removed his hand from Teru’s dripping cock, not what he wanted. Instead his master undid his pants, pulling out his erection, pumping it in front of Teru, their eyes locked. Watching Kamijo jerk off in front of him made his cock strain even more, he knew once Kamijo was inside of him it would be pure hell.

The encore had arrived; Teru licked his lip then bit down hard when Kamijo thrust his way inside, “Ah!” He couldn’t hold it back, he wanted to cry out as loud as his voice would allow. Kamijo’s finger nails, including the artificial one, dug into the flesh of his slim hips. The thrusts causing him to sway back and forth, the restrained digging into his skin, it left his body tingling. 

His ass was being pounded into unmercifully, Kamijo would grunt or pant between thrusts. “Moan for me.” He said, Teru gladly did, and he knew his master wanted it loud. Screaming out, his cock felt as if it would burst, Teru looked at Kamijo, who in turn picked up the pace, the piano’s keys chiming loudly with each thrust, making an awful tune.

“Please. Let me cum!” Teru begged once again, thankfully while he continued to fuck him, Kamijo slid off the cock ring. Almost instantaneously, he shot out beads of warm cum, landing on his restrained stomach, the stream seemed to last forever, Teru had never seen this much semen before come out of his own cock. The euphoria he felt from his orgasm was amazing, his body felt completely spent, Teru could feel himself passing out.

Kamijo pulled out, his own stream of semen adding to puddle already resting on Teru’s stomach. His master slumped over him; another sway of Teru’s body, the ropes confining him could no longer be felt.

“We should do this more often.” Kamijo purred, his metal nail swirling around in the semen, mixing it together. 

Teru smiled drowsily, parting his lips when his master brought his semen coated nail to his mouth. Submissively, Teru sucked the combination of both their cum off the nail, reveling in the salty taste. From the bottom of his heart he agreed with his master’s statement. 

Being released from his restraints he fell down, almost off the piano completely until he felt arms enclose around him. Kamijo held him tight, kissing Teru’s hair; Teru let his eyes fall closed, melting into the embrace. A sweet smile on his face as he fell into a deep slumber in his master’s arms.


End file.
